Sly Cooper, and the Gang, in Red Light, Blue Light Chapter 1
by PokeWillScott
Summary: Sly and the Gang are in the middle of a heist, when Carmelita and the police show up! First Bentley and Murray are captured, and then Sly is arrested! Can Bentley and Murray escape and save Sly?


"Hurry up Sly, we're not going to escape the museum in time before there's a total lockdown," said Bentley. The Cooper Gang, Sly, Bentley, and Murray, were currently on a mission. Murray had already broken down the doors, and Bentley and Sly were in position in the museum for the heist. "What should I do now Bentley", asked Sly. "You need to move in, walk along the giant chandelier, jump down, and grab the Jupiter Diamond, Murray and I will take care of the rest," Said Bentley. Sly jumped as high as he could, and landed on a ledge. He walked across the ledge, and jumped into position on the chandelier. He walked across it, and lowered himself down. "The Eagle has left the nest", said Sly. "What are you talking about Sly," Bentley inquired. "Never mind, I have the jewel," Sly sighed. "Bang up job Sly, Murray and I are on Route," replied Bentley. Bentley and Murray ran over to Sky's location. The trio started to sneak out of the museum, when they heard the sound of a alarm. "Stop right there Ringtail!" Who was that voice? Why it was Interpol Agent, Inspector Carmelita Fox! "Oh no, it's Carmelita!" Exclaimed Bentley. "Feisty" Said Sly. Carmelita then shot at them with her shock pistol. The Cooper gang started to run for the exit, when they realized that the museum was on total lockdown. Carmelita said" Nowhere to run! You thieves are all going to jail!" The Cooper gang dodged every shot she fired, until the museum Guards came and knocked out Murray and Bentley, only Sly was left standing. He climbed up to the chandelier, to where Carmelita was In position. He knocked the pistol out of her hand with his cane. Sly said "If you want this Pistol back, I suggest you tell your tell your friends to let my friends go". Carmelita said" You wouldn't dare destroy my shock pistol."Sly said" I wouldn't destroy it, I would keep it as a memento of love". He then winked at Carmelita, and jumped off the ledge. He discovers that he was too late, Bentley and Murray had already been taken into custody. He had to find a key so he could escape and rescue his friends. Sly jumped back up to where Carmelita was to discover that she was nowhere to be found! Carmelita then jumped down and knocked out Sly, and arrested him. Meanwhile, Bentley and Murray were still In the Police Van and they just woke up. Murray said" Ow. Why Is the Murray's head throbbing? Why are we in a Police Van? Where's Sly?" Bentley said" We must have been knocked out and taken into custody at the museum. Since Sly isn't here, my guess is that he wasn't captured. We have to escape this van. We need to take out the driver." "The Murray is on it." Said Murray. Murray punched a hole through the wall in the van, and Murray knocked out the driver, and threw him in the backseat. "Take the wheel Murray, I need to hack into the vehicle's on board computer System to find our current location, and where we were going. I might some other Intel." Said Bentley. Murray started to drive and Bentley hacked into the system. Meanwhile, Sly was tied up in a police copter, with his cane on the other side of the copter. Carmelita was piloting. "I've finally caught you Sly Cooper." Carmelita said. "You're on your way to maximum Security prison. Your friends are already at a prison, but not the one you're going to." Sly replied" I thought we were friends." Then he winked at her. Before Carmelita could reply, they had arrived at the prison. Sly had his cane taken away, and he was thrown into a jail cell. Meanwhile, Bentley had finished hacking the computer. Bentley said" I've found out that the location we were going to was the a maximum security prison. The Database also has a prison database, and it says that Sly has been taken into Custody! We have to save him. Luckily, this Database has IDs of every officer as well. Murray, I need you to drive us to the prison. I can unlock the gate from this computer. While you do that, I'll see if Sly's Binocucom still works. He could do some recon." Murray started to drive over there, as Bentley turned on his Binocucom.

Bentley and Murray, Save Sly In… Red Light, Blue Light

Continued in Chapter 2


End file.
